Maudits Choux
by Naokyy
Summary: Coécriture avec GreenLuciole OS. "Il fallait qu'on lui fasse une blague, pour le faire redescendre de son piédestal. Mais on ne pensait pas que ça tournerait comme ça, et qu'un de nos amis se retrouverait impliqué. Les choux sont quand même plus fourbes qu'on ne le pense !"


Coucou ! Je sais ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté et Insane est encore en pause, mais on ne l'abandonne pas ! On devrait la reprendre en Février je pense.

En attendant, j'ai écris une nouvelle fanfiction avec GreenLuciole (dans mes auteurs préférés) sur un ptit Drarry, un nouveau délire qui, j'espère, vous plaira :D

Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent pas o/ Seule l'histoire est de notre petit esprit fou !

Rating : ATTENTION RELATION HOMOSEXUELLE, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce OS mais beaucoup de sous entendu qui peuvent tout de même choquer

Bonne lecture !

« Oh, George, regarde comme il lorgne dessus ! »

Fred était tout excité, sautillant sur le banc telle une puce, les yeux rivés sur celui qui n'aurait pas dû se mettre sur leur chemin. Il était excité, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un sale coup avec son jumeau adoré. Et quel coup mes amis ! Un de leurs plus splendides… ou machiavéliques… Qui allait être l'heureuse victime de leur diabolique machination ? Mais leur favori bien sûr, ce petit prétentieux Draco Malefoy. C'est vrai quoi, après tant de coups à faire aux professeurs, élèves, animaux et même végétaux, il était temps qu'ils s'attaquent à lui. Mais qui disait s'attaquer au plus grand, disait plus de préparation et ce moment était enfin l'apogée d'une élaboration longue et fastidieuse dont il ne valait mieux pas faire allusion face aux rouquins. L'autre suivit le regard de son frère et posa ses yeux sur leur adorable victime.

« Non Fred, il lorgne sur les éclairs au chocolat là ! »

« Mais non, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Et s'il n'aimait pas les choux à la crème ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi nous l'avons telleme…Oh, regarde il l'a pris ! »

« Mais oui ! Il va le manger... Allez...une petite bouchée… ! »

« Oui ! Oui, regarde George, il le mange ! Elle va enfin redescendre de son piédestal la limace albinos »

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Une journée parmi tant d'autre. Une journée où il s'était levé, comme à son habitude avec la grâce et la douceur du réveil, les cheveux aussi magnifiquement coiffé qu'un nid d'oiseau et les yeux aussi éclatants qu'un drogué. Un matin normal donc. Quoi ? Il avait beau être un Malefoy, la crème de la crème, l'un des être supposés parfait du monde sorcier, au charme et à la beauté glaciale et séductrice, un homme parfait en toute circonstance… non sérieusement vous y croyez vraiment ? Draco Malefoy était un homme comme les autres, et comme tout les jeunes hommes de son âge, il s'était couché tard, avait mal dormi et s'était tourner dans tout les sens, imprimant de ce fait un geste de machine à laver pour sa crinière dorée. Il s'était levé avec un mal de crâne et une flemme évidente de sortir des draps, avait prit une douche en s'endormant à moitié et s'était habiller à reculons, quittant son pyjama si douillet et chaud pour une cape noire glaciale. Puis il avait enfilé sa tenue de Prince de Serpentard et, avec un soupire résigné, il était sorti pour s'évertuer à assurer sa place. Aussi, sur le chemin qui le porta à la Grande Salle, il en profita pour lâcher une petite pique pour bien se réveiller de bon matin, et emmerder qui bon lui semblait en cette journée radieuse. Il ne manquait plus qu'un petit Potter à énerver et son réveil serait parfait. Mais cet abruti ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Il ne le trouva pas plus dans la Grande Salle et c'est avec une légère moue qu'il s'assit à sa place, accompagné de ses fidèles acolytes. Mais voyez vous, Il lui fit de l'œil. L'observant fixement, l'attirant de sa crinière blanche et de sa peau délicieusement dorée, il se dandinait face à lui, exposant outrageusement chaque partie de son anatomie, l'appelant silencieusement, un vrai appel au vice. Draco était faible face à lui…mais cela, seul lui le savait, c'était leur petit secret comme ils s'amusaient à dire. Draco était fou de lui. Et c'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas à se rapprocher et tendre la main pour caresser délicatement sa peau, la saisir entre ses doigts, l'effleurer… il le ramena à lui et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour poser ses lèvres contre lui, humant son odeur, son goût et son parfum avec un frisson d'excitation. Et il croqua. Ses dents mordirent sauvagement sa peau et avec satisfaction il senti son contenu se répandre entre ses lèvres.

« -Dray, tu devrais arrêter de bouffer des choux avec autant de sexisistude tu sais… » L'interpella la brunette en face de lui, les coudes posés sur la table et le regard rivé sur les lèvres rosés du Malfoy que le chou venait de parsemer de crème.

Retard. Hermione l'avait obligé à réviser jusqu'à pas d'heure, non mais quelle idée ? Puis son sommeil très raccourcit avait été très agité. Il rêvait beaucoup trop, et pour tout arranger ce n'était que des rêves stupides. Il s'était levé d'un bond quand Ron, déjà prêt, était venu le secouer. Quel idiot, il n'aurait pas pu le réveiller avant ? Le pire, c'est qu'il avait rit de voir le survivant, l'espoir du monde des sorciers, les cheveux en bataille (oui, plus que d'habitude), ses yeux verts mi-clos, en plein brouillard, avec d'énormes cernes et une insolente marque d'oreiller sur la joue. Oreiller qu'il balança au visage de son meilleur ami avec toute la conviction qu'il avait pu ressembler avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Une douche en même pas une minute, un record personnel. Mais, en sortant, le tapis glissa sous ses pieds et il s'étala, nu comme un ver, sur le carrelage glacé. Les fesses douloureuses, il avait donné un coup de pied rageur au coupable avant de s'habiller. Ron eu évidemment un nouveau fou rire en le voyant revenir dans sa chambre avec son pull à l'envers. Blasé, agacé, Harry remit sa tenue en ordre et passa devant un miroir. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux et... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdait son temps là ? Il ne se coiffait jamais ! Son ventre le rappela à l'ordre, et c'est avec une motivation apparue comme par magie qu'il franchit les portes de la grande salle. Inconsciemment, ses yeux verts se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards, comme pour vérifier que son ennemi ne s'était pas fait tuer par quelqu'un d'autre. Il le trouva presque immédiatement et … Hein ? Il cligna des yeux, pour être sûr d'avoir bien vu le fier, l'arrogant Draco Malefoy les lèvres coulantes de... crème ? Hum. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa table. Il remarqua les jumeaux Wesley, très agités. Bon, venant d'eux c'était presque habituel mais pas à ce point. Ils devaient encore être en train de faire un sale coup. Le survivant haussa les épaules et s'installa près de Ron et Hermione, non sans adresser à son amie un regard rancunier qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas voir. Il prit un croissant et son regard se porta à nouveau sur Malefoy, pour voir où il en était avec sa crème. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il le vit passer la langue sur ses lèvres pour savourer son vice jusqu'au bout. Harry se détourna rapidement et fit semblant, tout comme son meilleur ami, de s'intéresser à ce que disait Hermione.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? » demanda Fred à son jumeau, détachant pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes ses iris du Serpentard pour les tourner vers son frère, une pointe qu'inquiétude dans le regard. Ils n'échouaient jamais, ce n'était pas le moment de commencer.

« Évidemment que ça va marcher. La crème Attirance, (HS : nom au hasard xD) spécialement préparée par les frères Wesley ! Cet idiot ne va pas s'en remettre ! » répondit George avec un clin d'œil. Tester leur nouvelle création sur Malefoy était une idée qui tenait du génie, en toute modestie. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre pour observer les effets, et se délecter du spectacle.

« Hum… si tu le dis… je suis quand même curieux de voir sur qui va se porter son choix… peut-être Miss Teigne ? »

L'idée de voir Draco baver devant Miss Teigne était plaisante, mais il y avait beaucoup mieux. « Non moi je pense plutôt à Crabe ou Goyle ! Je suis sûr que le rejeton Malefoy est un homo refoulé ! »

« Beurk ! Mais c'est le but…. » Fred rigola contre son frère et ignorant le regard de poisson rouge curieux et surpris de Ron. « Et puis oh regardes ! Je suis sûr que ça fait effet ! »

« Et donc tu vois, le meilleur moyen pour rendre un crapaud framboise, pas rose hein, framboise, c'est de prendre de la poudre de Cornebiz et de bien mélanger avec Draco ? » « Avec Draco ? » Blaise fixa la jeune femme face à lui avec perplexité avant de se tourner vers son ami blond qui, semblerait-il, en plus d'être un prince, pur sang, magicien fort doué et toute la ribambelle, avait la capacité de rendre un crapaud framboise, pas rose, framboise. « Tu te sens bien ? » continua Pansy, l'air inquiet. Draco la fixa d'un regard mou, le regard flou et le teint pâle. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Ses paupières clignaient avec lenteur, son regard était perdu et un centaure semblait faire les cents pas dans son crâne. Par Merlin, que ce passait-il ? Il posa sa main contre sa tête et soupira. Avait-il trop mangé de choux ? Oui ce devait être ça…son ventre venait de prendre trop de kilos et il n'arrivait plus à supporter cela. Fichue limite anti prise de poids…. « Dray ? » l'appela à nouveau Pansy, se penchant en avant, la main tendue pour toucher son front « Par Merlin ! Tu n'as rien. » Elle se recula, le fixant sans sourciller, déglutissant finalement « T'es enceint ?... tu sais tu peux nous le dire hein… » Draco s'étouffa alors qu'il posait son regard torve sur elle, agacé et énervé qu'elle balance une ânerie plus grosse de Goyle. « Racontes pas n'importe quoi, je digère juste mal le choux. » Il soupira, se tenant à la table pour ne pas défaillir et laissa son regard parcourir contre son gré la Grande Salle, laissant ce dernier divaguer de tête en tête, restant parfois quelques secondes sur l'une avant de finalement changer pour se fixer sur une autre. Après de longues secondes, ses yeux se stoppèrent enfin, calmant le tournis qui pointait le bout de sa toupie. Par Serpentard qu'il était beau.

Harry n'écoutait plus vraiment ses deux amis qui se disputaient encore pour une raison... stupide ? Aaaah les couples. Cherchant autre chose à faire, il porta son regard vers les jumeaux Wesley qui semblaient rire de la blague la plus drôle de l'univers. Et Harry pariait sa baguette qu'ils étaient eux-même l'origine de la blague. Distraitement, ses prunelles vertes se baladèrent dans la salle tandis qu'il s'épluchait une orange. Il avait une drôle d'impression. Un frisson le parcourut : quelqu'un l'observait. Il chercha discrètement autour de lui. Mais personne ne semblait le regarder. Ah si, Ginny. Mais elle il s'y était habitué. Il faut dire qu'elle ne faisait que ça dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé. C'était quand même la petite sœur de Ron, et il ne voulait pas vexer les Wesley. Mais bon, là elle était franchement lourde. Évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard (il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'imagine des trucs), il reporta inévitablement son regard vers son rival. Qui le fixait. Arrêtant son épluchage d'agrume, il se retourna pour être sûr que c'était bien lui que Malefoy contemplait d'un air... plus qu'étrange. Son air troublé interpella Hermione, puis Ron, qui suivirent son regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a, Malefoy ? » interrogea la première de la classe. Un silence suivit, et l'attention du couple se tourna vers le survivant. « Harry, tout va bien ? »

C'est là que la farce prit un tournant... Inattendu. Au lieu de Crabe, Goyle, ou même Miss Teigne, c'était Harry que Draco matait comme une collégienne en pleine poussée hormonale. « Euh... Fred ? Tu crois qu'on s'est trompés ? »

« Je...c'est bizarre pourtant... on avait pas choisit ça... on s'est planté sur le poil tu penses ? »

George y repensa un instant, revoyant dans sa tête la liste des ingrédients et toute la préparation. Fred et lui avaient été (pour une fois) particulièrement minutieux. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas s'être trompés.

« Non, ça ne doit pas être ça … Mais en fait … A bien y réfléchir on a réussi : Draco devait être attiré par une mocheté. »

Fred loucha sur son frère avec une tête d'ahuri. Pourquoi donc son frère racontait-il ça? Ils avaient foiré ça se voyait ! « Une mocheté ! Pas Harry ! Ya pire que lui quand même... mon dieu qu'est ce qu'on va faire » il tourna le regard vers Harry, frissonna, et se rapprocha de son frère pour continuer la discussion à voix basse.

« Harry ? Tu plaisantes regarde le ! Tout maigre, pâle, jamais coiffé, une affreuse cicatrice, des lunettes … Il n'a pas trop été gâté par rapport à … tiens nous par exemple ! »

« … Ouais mais bon, avec un bon coup chez le coiffeur et le machin moldu pour bronzer...'fin il a pas de verrue sur le nez quoi ! »

George s'accorda un instant de réflexion. Son frère n'avait pas tort, il y avait bien pire qu'Harry quand même. Et Ron était la preuve vivante que tous les Wesley n'étaient pas si bien réussis. Bref.

« La laideur c'est relatif non ? Peut-être qu'avant Draco trouvait Harry horrible. »

Ils tournèrent le regard vers Harry, le fixant avec attention, à la recherche du détail qui avait fait foirer leur plan. « Ouais mais... c'est trop bizarre, par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? »

« On pourrait regarder ce qu'il se passe et attendre que les effets se dissipent ? Ça peut être amusant ! »

Plus rien n'allait. Sérieusement. Pourquoi dont Pansy et Blaise l'avaient-ils regardé avec des yeux aussi ronds ? Pourquoi diable lui-même avait-il regardé aussi intensément cet abruti de Potter ? C'est vrai quoi, il n'était pas spécialement LA personne sur laquelle il voulait laisser ses yeux trainer. Certes Crabe, Goyle et même Hagrid était pire que lui, mais tout de même…et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier l'affreux arrière plan orangé de mauvais goût qui semblait accompagner le brun. Imaginer le avec la position de la Joconde mais avec un fond orange. Ridicule n'est-il pas ? Vous détourneriez le regard n'est ce pas ? Alors comprenez le un peu mieux. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi son regard était resté aussi longtemps figé sur le visage inondé de chocolat de Potter, mais il n'avait pas pu se détacher de ses mouvements, comme captivé par une force invisible. Incompréhensible… Mais il avait finalement réussit à s'arracher à sa contemplation et se lever, toujours aussi blême et nauséeux pour se diriger vers leur premier et tant adoré cours. Soins au créatures magiques. Génial, marmonna le blond alors qu'il franchissait la porte, ses yeux cherchant désespérément la crinière brune qui servait de cheveux à Potter. Attendez. Quoi ? Désespérément ? Non, non il ne le cherchait pas, pas du tout, pourquoi le chercherait-il ? Il avait deux heures devant lui pour le faire chier lui et son ami géant. Il. . . .

Harry avait prétexté qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien pour esquiver les questions de ses amis et pouvoir se diriger en paix vers le cours d'Hagrid. Au moins, son ami et professeur saurait lui changer les idées avec ses cours un peu... hors du commun. Oui, même pour le monde des sorciers. Il faut dire qu'étudier les créatures magiques directement en forêt avait de quoi refroidir les moins téméraires qui craignaient toujours un incident et qui ne savaient pas faire confiance à Hagrid. Mais lui, il avait confiance, et il s'avançait d'un pas décidé. Même si un certain blond trottait encore dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Malefoy l'air regardé d'un air si ... si … si ... Amoureux. Le mot le choqua tellement qu'il trébucha sur une racine et s'étala de tout son long dans la terre noire et humide de la forêt. Évidemment, les moqueries fusèrent du camp Serpentard et il se releva rapidement pour les défier du regard de continuer.

Il venait à peine de trouver – non, il n'avait pas cherché, il l'avait trouvé par hasard – la tignasse de Potter, déambulant entre les élèves qui se pressaient avec joie hors de l'enceinte douillette et chaude pour trouver la forêt si accueillante, quand elle disparut soudainement. Les rires des autres Serpentards s'élevèrent et il se rapprocha de la source de leur amusement. Le survivant s'était lamentablement ramassé dans la terre et fusillait avec autant de classe que le pouvait un homme plein de boue, ceux qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui. Le cœur de Draco se serra étrangement à cette vision et il agit sans vraiment y réfléchir. Il s'avança entre les quelques personnes rassemblées et se plaça entre eux et Potter, foudroyant du regard quiconque oserait le défier.

« Ne vous avisez plus de rire, c'est clair ? »

Un silence s'abattit brusquement. Attendez, qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire là ? Il venait … il venait vraiment de ... ? Prendre la défense de Potter ?!... Non, non, non c'était impensable il… oui c'était cela, il protégeait sa dignité puisque seul lui avait le droit de le rabaisser. Voilà, c'était cela. Et rien d'autre. Rien d'autre en rapport avec ce foutu chou à la crème qui lui avait fait du gringue.

De... Dans quel monde il avait bien pu atterrir ? C'est impossible, il ne s'était pas réveillé ce matin. Oui, voilà. Il était encore en plein rêve. Ou cauchemar, il ne savait pas trop. Mais que Malefoy prenne sa défense, c'était forcément son imagination qui lui jouait de vilains tours. Le silence était à l'image de son propre malaise : pesant. Bon, ok, ce n'était pas très digne d'un Gryffondor, mais là... Sauve qui peut. Il se détourna vite du groupe, sans un regard pour Malefoy, attrapa Ron et Hermione et les entraîna à sa suite.

« Dépêchez vous on va être en retard au cours d'Hagrid ! »

Il fuyait, oui. Il ne voulait pas s'interroger sur le comportement bizarre de Malefoy, car la réponse serait sans doute encore plus bizarre. Et flippante. Heureusement, ses amis avaient renoncé à essayer de comprendre. En plissant les yeux, il aperçu la haute et rassurante silhouette d'Hagrid. Accompagné d'un charmant … griffon ? Ah, voilà qui n'allait pas plaire aux Serpentards et surtout à Malef... Euh, enfin bref ! Le survivant salua son ami et se posta à une distance raisonnable. Attentif. Il allait être très attentif. Pour se sortir un certain blond très étrange de l'esprit.

Le cours avait commencé normalement, Hagrid les avaient fait approcher du griffon avec un sourire niais, les intimant de venir toujours un peu plus près malgré leurs réticence. Bonne foi ou pas, Hagrid avait toujours la manie de s'attirer des problèmes avec ses animaux, aussi mignons et adorables soient-ils. Mais tout ce passa relativement bien et après un discours passionnants pour certains et ennuyant pour d'autres, il leurs demanda de le suivre dans la forêt. Grelottant et baillant par ce premier cours matinal, les jeunes sorciers le suivirent à contre cœur entre les branches et les racines de la forêt. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi exactement il fit cela. Non vraiment. Son regard s'était, une nouvelle fois, porter sur lui et, alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment il pourrait pourrir la vie de son adorable ennemi, son corps se déplaça contre son gré, ralentissant l'allure pour se mettre au niveau de Potter. Rapidement, il lui attrapa un pan de robe et le força à le suivre dans un coin un peu plus reculer, masqué par l'obscurité des arbres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malefoy ? » Lâcha le brun en le fusillant du regard. Déjà qu'il le dévorait des yeux et le protégeait, maintenant il l'embarquait dans des recoins sombres…. « Euh je…. » Draco avait les yeux ronds, ses bras bloquant ceux d'Harry contre un arbre, son corps se collant inexplicablement au sien. Corne de ronflax cornu, pourquoi donc était-il aussi attiré par ces deux lèvres qui s'agitaient en insultes ? Il aimait les femmes, il les adorait et les collectionnait, et si tant est qu'un jour il eut été attiré par un homme, cela aurait été par lui-même et non par ce crétin de Potter. Mais voila, inexplicablement il avait envie de le toucher, de le voir et de le protéger, son cœur bondissait entre ses os comme un oisillon cherchant à quitter sa coquille. Horrible. Oui horrible. C'est exactement ce mot qu'il était en train de penser alors que sans attendre, il plongea sur les lèvres du brun entrant en contact contre son gré avec elles. Oui elles étaient douces, un peu abîmées par les morsures qu'il devait leur faire subir, chaudes et humides, un petit goût de chocolat les embrumait, reste d'un petit déjeuner copieux. Génial, pensa le blond, alors qu'il surprenait son corps plus insistant et désireux de caresses tandis que sa tête hurlait au supplice. Le contact dura longtemps, ou peut-être quelques secondes à peine, mais Draco se recula vivement, observant le brun avec un drôle d'air. Il grimaça, les lèvres rosées et le souffle court, avant de s'enfuir à travers les branches dans un toussotement gêné. Il n'avait pas d'excuse dans l'immédiat, il allait devoir réfléchir.

« Mon cher George, je dois t'avouer que je suis particulièrement septique….»

George se tourna vers son jumeau et hocha la tête « Je dirais même plus... je suis particulièrement septique ! Tout va de travers avec cette crème il me semble. »

Fred tourna aussi sa tête, avisant son frère avec un air particulièrement interdit. Il fallait dire qu'ils en avaient fait des coups, plus ou moins foireux, mais cela… et bien ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais testés une potion aussi subjective…mais tout de même. « Tu crois que c'est de notre faute si il est comme ça ? Il a juste pu se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de tarte tu sais… » fort peu convaincant.

George se mordilla la lèvre « Non, je ne pense pas. Mais ça ne règle pas le problème. Admettons que ça soit de notre faute, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je serais d'avis de faire comme… oh regarde ce MAG-NI-FI-QUE lustre. »

George leva a son tour les yeux vers le lustre qu'il contempla passionnément « Oui, il est magnifique, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte ! ». Lâches. Très lâches.

« Tu vois, je n'avais jamais remarqué la sublimitude des reflets de la lumière sur le cristal et… » « Dites, vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'à Harry ? » L'interrompit Hermione, les yeux inquiets, scrutant les jumeaux avec suspicion, alternant pourtant de temps à autre avec son meilleur ami dont le regard semblait définitivement perdu dans le vide et dont la mâchoire semblait vouloir atteindre le sol.

La voix limite accusatrice d'Hermione fit frissonner les jumeaux, qui se tournèrent vers elle. George prit le ton le plus innocent qu'il pu « Harry ? Oh mais il m'a l'air normal ! Pas vrai Fred ? »

L'interpellé tressauta et détacha son regard du lustre pour le poser sur Harry, l'observant quelques secondes. « Oui il a l'air…parfaitement...normal, ça se voit ! Regardes comme il lorgne sur la tarte à la mélasse ! » Il toussa, étouffant le bruit dans son jus de citrouille, et regarda son frère en coin, un petit sourire parfaitement sûr de ces paroles sur ses lèvres.

Cho. Qué. Harry avait avancé tout le reste de la matinée en pilote automatique, ne faisant même plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il revoyait simplement la même scène dans son esprit. Toujours la même. Draco Malefoy le bloquant contre un arbre. Draco Malefoy l'embrassant, sensuellement, avidement. Et lui... ne réagissant même pas. Il aurait pu, il aurait dû le repousser. Mais son cerveau s'était déconnecté, son corps s'était laissé faire. Et, supplice ultime, un frisson de plaisir l'avait parcouru. En résumé, il avait... aimé ça. Pourquoi ? Il aurait pu faire bien plus simple, tomber amoureux de Ginny et vivre une petite histoire tranquille avec elle. Mais non, évidemment. Parce qu'il était Harry Potter, il aimait se compliquer la vie.

De son côté Draco était…ailleurs. En réalité il ne savait pas vraiment où il était. Peut-être dans un monde rose à paillette peuplé de licorne et de poney, dans l'espace, avec les astres et le soleil, ou bien à Poudlard dans le tréfonds de son dessert, le regard résolument fixé sur le fromage blanc qui le composait. Nous nous accorderont donc sur cette troisième hypothèse qui nous semble la plus plausible. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'en savait rien. Encore une fois, son corps avait agi sans qu'il ne le décide et il ne le comprenait pas. Grand Merlin, ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, pourquoi aujourd'hui et maintenant son corps décidait de faire des siennes. ET POURQUOI, PAR SERPENTARD, AVEC HARRY POTTER ? Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il réfléchisse. Qu'il trouve le pourquoi du comment. IL était un serpent. Il était rusé. Et il était pas content.

Trois jours. Trois loooongs jours de torture. Trois jours que Malefoy se comportait bizarrement. Et trois jour qu'il y pensait sans arrêt. Jour et nuit. Lui, le grand Harry Potter, obsédé par un petit blondinet de Serpentard depuis ce STUPIDE baiser dans la forêt. Il était sur le point de devenir fou, il le sentait. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Donc, cette nuit, comme les deux soirs précédents, il traînait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et il réfléchissait aux événements. Est-ce qu'il avait des sentiments pour Malefoy ? Plus il se posait la question, plus la réponse semblait évidente. Et ça le faisait diablement flipper. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas révéler cela à Ron ou à Hermione. Comment réagiraient-ils ? Des bruits de pas, différents des siens, attirèrent son attention. Il cessa de regarder ses pieds et releva la tête. Lui. Pitié non, pas LUI. De tous les élèves de Poudlard, il avait fallu qu'il croise justement dans CE couloir l'objet de ses obsessions. Son cœur accéléra.

« Ma-Malefoy ? Que... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Le blond releva aussi la tête, fixant ses prunelles grises dans celle de son vis-à-vis. Il fallait dire que si intérieurement il avait la même réaction de rejet face au brun qu'il avait espérer ne pas croiser, extérieurement, il resta d'une froideur habituelle. « Potter ... et bien je fais mes rondes... préfet, tu te souviens? Toi en revanche, tu n'as rien à faire là. »

Non en fait, il avait complètement oublié que ce crétin était préfet. Et merde. Il l'observa un instant. Diable. Il avait beau être un Serpentard. Il avait beau être Malefoy et être un parfait emmerdeur depuis leur première année, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver du charme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se pende. D'urgence.

« Hum, oui je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Mais fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu, j'y vais. »

Il fit volte-face. Sérieusement, il ne croyait pas une seconde que ça allait marcher. Mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, non ?

Draco rigola, ironiquement, observant le brun qui s'enfuyait déjà. Allons bon… il croyait vraiment que le vil serpent qu'il était, allait le laisser filer comme si de rien n'était ? C'était un grand rêveur ce Potter. Rapidement, il franchit les quelques pas que venait de faire le Gryffondor et se saisit de son bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face. C'est à ce moment-là que la sensation revint au galop, grimpant le long de sa jambe, trifouillant dans son ventre pour finalement venir prendre possession de ses bras. Il attrapa Harry et le serra contre lui sans préavis, plaquant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Liant sa langue à la sienne, il appliqua une légère pression sur ses jambes pour le forcer à reculer et le plaquer violemment au mur. Il rapprocha instinctivement son corps, ses lèvres ne quittant les siennes qu'après avoir ressenti le manque de souffle. Plantant son regard gris dans celui vert d'Harry, Draco sourit perversement, écartant d'un coup de balais sa conscience et sa raison qui criaient au scandale. « Potter, tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser partir ? Je ne dirais rien aux professeur mais pour ça…il va falloir payer ...en nature » Sur son dernier mot, il éleva lentement sa main, et effleura du bout des doigts l'entrejambe du brun. Son regard s'abaissa vers ce contact qui l'électrisa inexplicablement, se mordant les lèvres avec avidité.

Harry n'avait pas cru une seule seconde à son propre plan d'évasion. Mais il n'avait absolument pas songé que Malefoy le retiendrait de cette manière. Un baiser passionné, électrisant, qui fit perdre pied au survivant. Son cœur battait vite, si vite et si fort qu'il en devenait douloureux, et Harry se demanda s'il ne frisait pas la crise cardiaque. Avide, il prit part au baiser avec passion, répondant à toutes les sollicitations du blond. Toute sa fierté, ses préjugés s'étaient envolés loin, comme des oiseaux affolés, laissant place à des sensations violentes et fébriles. Poupée de chiffon, il se laissa entraîner – plaquer – contre le mur froid, savourant ce baiser, et chaque contact avec celui qui occupait des pensées et, il fallait bien l'admettre, ses fantasmes. Il parcourut son dos, son torse de ses mains tremblantes. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner imperceptiblement lorsque le baiser prit fin. Certes, ils manquaient d'air, mais c'était frustrant. Et il n'avait absolument rien contre cette façon de mourir. Le regard du Serpentard le fit vaciller, tant il reflétait ses désirs et ses envies, disons le, très peu vertueuses. Voire pas du tout. Mais la phrase de Malefoy le fit redescendre immédiatement, freinant son désir en plein élan. Il le faisait chanter. Il le prenait pour son pion. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander à combien de rebelles pris sur le fait le blond avait déjà fait ce genre de proposition. Il vit rouge, et le repoussa violemment. « Tu me prends pour qui ? Balance moi si tu veux mais je ne jouerai pas ton jeu ! »

« Mon… » Draco recula, se rattrapant comme il le put entre ses pieds entremêlés et fixa Harry avec perplexité. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant désespérément à comprendre exactement ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi ou bien même la phrase qu'il venait de dire. Rien n'avait de sens, il agissait et disait des choses complètement contraires à ce que ça tête lui disait. A vrai dire, à l'instant même où ses doigts avaient effleuré le tissu noir, ses pensées ne suivaient déjà plus le cours de ses paroles, il n'en avait déjà plus rien à faire de cette histoire de couloir ou de débauchée nocturne. Non, il s'était directement intéressé à ce qui se trouvait sous ce foutu tissu noir. Les choux étaient vraiment mauvais pour sa santé, se dit-il avant de revenir sur Harry, se saisir de ses poignets et le regarder fixement. « Je te prends pour mon grand rival Potter, et je ne joue qu'avec lui »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien au comportement de Draco, et se sentir à ce point perdu le rendait nerveux. Et méfiant. Malefoy n'était pas un novice en matière de coups tordus, et le survivant ne serait pas surpris d'en faire à nouveau les frais d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant, il mentirait s'il affirmait ne pas avoir envie de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. D'aller plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. De s'enfermer dans une salle avec son rival et de faire tout un tas de choses plus ou moins condamnables. Pourtant, il devait se contenir, se méfier de ce fourbe serpent. Ne pas baisser sa garde. Même s'il avait affirmé de manière implicite n'avoir fait qu'à lui ce genre de proposition indécente, comment pouvait-il le croire sur parole ? « Qui te dit que j'ai envie de jouer avec toi, Malefoy ? »

Le concerné lui sourit, fixant ses yeux dans les siens alors que sa main lâchait son poignet pour se poser bien plus implicitement sur son entrejambe. « Ça »

Alors celle-là, Harry ne l'avait pas vue venir. Ou plutôt, il avait prié pour que Malefoy ne le remarque pas. Fait chier. Le Gryffondor ne s'accorda pas le luxe de réfléchir. Il attrapa le poignet de son rival et l'entraîna dans la salle voisine. « Tu l'auras cherché. Jouons. »

« Écoutes Georges, on a toujours de bonnes idées, on est parfait tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » L'interpeller hocha la tête « Mais là….ya clairement un truc qui ne va pas…. Regarde comme l'autre fouine est rose ! »

George s'éclaircit la gorge avant de secouer négativement la tête. « Pas rose, Fred, mais rouge écarlate. » Il tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor. « Et Harry est dans le même état. Il n'a même pas touché à son petit déjeuner et ça doit faire 10 000 fois qu'Hermione vérifie s'il n'a pas de fièvre... »

« C'est louche… tu crois que c'est de la faute de ce choux ? Je veux dire, c'était pas supposé aller aussi loin et puis…. Rah on aurait vraiment dû tester la durée ! »

George tapota nerveusement la table en observant son frère. « Tu crois qu'on les a empoisonnés ? »

« Les ? Arrête ça ne devait s'appliquer qu'à lui… ce n'était pas censé toucher Harry…Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait… si Harry l'apprend, il va nous tuer ! Et le pire…raah »

« Le pire ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire ? » La tension autour des jumeaux montait sensiblement, en même temps que leur angoisse.

« Le pire serait qu'il sache pour la…tu sais…pourquoi il l'a choisi lui. »

« Oh... Par Merlin... On doit emporter le secret dans la tombe ! »

Non. Bordel, non, il n'était pas malade. A la rigueur, il préférerait. On peut guérir d'à peu près tout. Mais certainement pas de la nuit la plus... la plus... inqualifiable de sa vie. Harry balaya la main d'Hermione d'un geste agacé et ronchonna. Il crevait d'envie de le regarder, mais il était beaucoup trop gêné pour le faire. Déjà qu'il était pivoine rien qu'à repenser à cette nuit, qu'est ce que ça serait s'il posait ses yeux sur lui ? Il redoutait aussi de croiser son regard. Peur... d'être jugé. Après tout, vu ce qu'il s'était passé... C'était la première fois pour lui, et il avait peur de s'y être mal pris, d'avoir gâché ce moment par son manque d'expérience. Et si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce bruit...

Décidément, il ne savait vraiment pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses pires cauchemars – ou rêve puisqu'il semblait tant fantasmer sur le brun – faire cela avec Harry Potter. Non mais imaginez un peu son état ! Bon, sa réaction à lui était « normale » si on prenait en compte toutes les réactions qu'il avait eu avec le brun jusque là, mais Potter… Potter avait réagit et fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possibles venant de lui. Non vraiment, pourquoi diable avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé à ses avances ? Draco ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre cette soirée qu'il avait du mal à ne pas apprécier malgré sa réticence, ses sentiments qu'il ne comprenait définitivement pas (pourquoi du jour au lendemain s'était-il mit à lorgner sur le survivant ?), et surtout, ceux de Potter qui ne semblait pas indifférent aux attaques que le blond lui assénait. C'était vraiment étrange, étrange, c'est ce que se dit Draco alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, son regard se braquant immédiatement vers le brun dont les joues semblait faire de la rivalité à la tignasse de Ron. Il semblait gêné mais pas énervé, ni même agacé…. Il ne regrettait probablement pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Draco non plus quand il y pensait, même si le brun n'avait pas été des plus expert, il fallait dire qu'il avait tout de même bien prit son pied et l'idée même de recommencer l'excitait au plus haut point. Détestable.

Ses sentiments étaient vraiment étranges, une partie se détestait et l'autre semblait si attirée par le brun qu'il ne comprenait pas. Intérieurement, bien que cela le rebutait d'apprécier regarder Potter, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas spécialement laid et que ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille… et bien était sujet à réflexion et peut-être même réédition pour mieux saisir ce qu'il ressentait. Plongé dans ses pensées, il termina le petit déjeuner rapidement et se leva pour sortir, étrangement au moment même où le survivant se levait de son banc. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, cependant, fut les deux têtes rousses qui les suivirent à quelques secondes près.

Les jumeaux avaient décidé d'un commun d'accord d'intervenir maintenant, avant que la situation ne devienne bien pire que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Suivant discrètement le départ de nos deux protagonistes telles leurs ombres, ils attrapèrent Harry et Draco au détour d'un couloir. Quoi qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs que la solitude dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés était une bonne idée. On ne savait jamais vraiment comment les deux pouvaient réagir. Les deux plus jeunes, surpris d'être ainsi interpellés par les deux rouquins, n'osaient pas se regarder, mais piquaient pourtant un fard monumental à l'idée de se retrouver l'un a côté de l'autre. George se racla la gorge, observant avec stupeur et inquiétude la rougeur sur leurs joues, et prit une grande inspiration.

« Alors ...euh … Harry, Malefoy, on doit vous avouer quelque chose. »

Les concernés haussèrent un sourcil. Un aveu des jumeaux Wesley n'était jamais, mais alors jamais, une bonne nouvelle et un silence pesant s'installa. Ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas penser à ce que les roux leur avaient fait subir. Prenant une grande inspiration, l'un finissant les phrases de l'autre, les deux jumeaux leur expliquèrent tout à propos de leur plan. Qu'ils avaient confectionné un produit particulier qu'ils avaient glissé dans du chou et surtout… des effets qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. Cependant, ils esquivaient toujours une information essentielle. Une information qu'ils préféraient oublier.

« Mais… » amorça Harry « alors…pourquoi…moi ? »

Il tourna le regard vers le blond dont l'expression semblait se décomposer plus vite d'un vif d'or. Ce dernier se tourna aussi vers lui et fronça les sourcils, jugeant la question du brun d'une pertinence exemplaire. Soupirant et, face à l'expression de plus en plus déconfite des jeunes hommes, les jumeaux finirent par se dire que ça ne pouvait pas être pire et après une hésitation, Fred se lança, la voix tremblante et étrangement peu assurée.

« En fait, tu devais tomber sous le charme d'une personne laide… »

Le silence qui s'en suivit pesait dans le couloir comme une chape de plomb. Lentement, très lentement, la tête d'Harry pivota vers Draco qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« …... Malefoy ? On…. Tu as fait ça… parce que tu me trouvais…moche ?! »

Draco fut pris de sueurs froides devant le regard à la fois stupéfait et assassin du survivant. Et qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Le regard qu'il portait sur Harry avait beaucoup changé ces derniers jours, avec tous ces événements. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Attiré ou pas ? Laid ou pas ? Ennemi ou pas ? Rival ou … plus ?

« Euh je... Non ! Enfin... J'en sais rien... »

Le Gryffondor vit rouge. Il n'aurait pas pu nier, tout simplement, au lieu de le mettre dans le doute ? Il en voulait terriblement à Draco, il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Mais surtout, il en voulait aux jumeaux Wesley. Sans eux ...

« Qu-que … COMMENT CA T'EN SAIS RIEN ?! Fred, George, est ce qu'elle fonctionnait vraiment cette potion ? »

Les deux jumeaux s'observèrent un instant, angoissés. Évidemment, c'était une potion Wesley donc elle était parfaite, par définition. Pourtant ils devaient avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas maîtrisé tous les événements. Il y avait certains retournements qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à expliquer. Mais après, à savoir si la potion avait fonctionné, assurément puisqu'il s'était passé des choses.

« Mais bien su... AÏE ! » George venait de donner – innocemment – un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère « Euh... et bien c'est possible qu'on se soit trompé, pas vrai George ? »

« Oui tu as raison Fred, je suis sûr qu'on s'est trompé, après tout regarde, Harry tu es…. »

George eut un temps d'hésitation, ne sachant pas quel adjectif mettre sur le physique d'Harry. Si quelqu'un aime les binoclards tout maigres avec une cicatrice en plein visage... Ouais. Dans ce cas il peut être beau. Mais dire ça reviendrait à se condamner à mort. Fred le sauva.

« … charmeur ! Oui voilà t'es pas si mal ! Elle devait déconner, je sais pas, au lieu de mocheté ça a du virer sur survivant en recherche d'amour ou … »

Alors là, les deux jumeaux étaient vraiment à court d'arguments. Il fallait qu'ils se sauvent, et vite. Très vite.

« …ou rien du tout, REGARDE FRED ! UNE LICORNE ROSE ! VITE ALLONS L'ATTRAPER ! »

Attrapant le bras de son frère précipitamment, Georges l'entraîna rapidement hors du couloir, lui montrant avec assurance à quel point le parc était fantastique pour fuir.

Seuls. Harry et Draco étaient maintenant seuls dans le couloir. Le survivant était complètement perdu. Il doutait de tout, de ces derniers jours, de Draco, de ses propres sentiments. De ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle vide. Tout ça n'était... qu'une mauvaise blague qui avait mal tourné ? Ce constat faisait mal. Le brun posa son regard sur Malefoy.

« Tu... il va falloir que tu m'expliques là ... »

« Je…. » Observant le brun sans vraiment comprendre, Draco était tout autant perdu qu'Harry.

Il s'était douté, inconsciemment, que toute cette histoire avait été particulièrement stupide et qu'à aucun moment cela n'avait pu être ses vrais sentiments mais….

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Encore une blague des jumeaux qui a mal tourné. »

Il grimaça. Il ne voulait pas spécialement être méchant –pour une fois – mais c'était la vérité vraie. Il était toujours attiré par le brun, sans doute des restes de potion, mais savoir que tout cela n'était que le fruit d'une manipulation… et bien il devait le prendre comme tel. Il n'y avait rien entre Harry et lui, même si c'était…bien sympa comme on disait.

La phrase de Draco fit au Gryffondor l'effet d'une douche glacée. Rien qu'une blague, hein ? Blessé dans sa fierté, dans ses sentiments, il hésita entre lui mettre son poing dans la figure ou le gifler. Finalement, il n'en fit rien. Il ravala son orgueil blessé, glissa ses mains dans ses poches et tourna le dos au Serpentard.

« Vraiment, ils vont me le payer cher. »

En réalité, il parlait beaucoup plus pour lui-même que pour Draco. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien leur faire pour qu'ils regrettent amèrement ?

Restant planter là, le blond observa Harry qui filait en sens inverse. Étrangement, il avait le cœur lourd, savoir que tout ceci était faux ne le rassurait pas autant que ce qu'il espérait. C'était impensable, une personne aussi horrible que lui ne pouvait pas s'être entiché, ou même n'avoir qu'un simple sentiment de plaisir, consciemment, envers Potter. Soupirant, il partit à son tour en sens inverse. La révélation l'avait considérablement refroidit et il espérait que la potion prendrait fin les jours suivants. Ainsi, il pourrait se concentrer d'avantage sur autre chose et laisser cette histoire de côté. Cette nuit-là ? quoi cette nuit-là ? Oh ce n'était qu'une…erreur de passage, oui c'était cela. Et si il avait aimé, c'était principalement à cause du…c'était à cause ! Entièrement à cause du produit. Il n'avait ab-so-lu-ment pas apprécier les lèvres du brun de son plein gré.

« Ahh… faut que je dorme » lâcha-il alors qu'il s'éloignait vers son cachot malgré le matin qui se levait à peine.

Deux jours plus tard, le prince des Serpentards, toujours aussi beaux, classe et parfaitement réveillé qu'à son habitude, pénétra dans la grande salle un sourire aux lèvres. Le produit avait enfin disparut. Il pouvait poser son regard sur le brun sans ressentir une envie irrésistible de lui sauter dessus et il ne se sentait plus si coupable d'avoir fait ça avec lui… bon ils n'étaient pas allé jusqu'au bout mais ils avaient tout de même suffisamment franchit la ligne de non-retour. S'asseyant à sa place habituelle, un sourire colgate collé aux lèvres, Draco parcourut la salle du regard avec un œil pétillant. Aujourd'hui était une journée parfaite pour reprendre le cours de sa vie normalement, sans petit Potter pour lui émoustiller l'entrejambe. Immédiatement, son regard glissa vers le brun, c'était son ennemi, il devait s'assurer de sa présence face à lui et non fourbement dans son dos, qu'il passa rapidement, son attention attirée par deux tignasses... fuchsia ? Les deux jumeaux Wesley tiraient une tête mémorable. Fronçant les sourcils et cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il suivit leur regard vers Harry et après quelques secondes, il comprit.

Merlin que ce mec-là était incroyable…

Non attendez. Non il n'avait pas pensé cela ! Jamais ! Il ne l'avait regardé que quelques secondes ! Comment ça lorgner ? Arrêtez-vous avez tout faux ! Il n'avait même pas encore toucher aux choux….


End file.
